


Bitch

by Sadbhyl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of the Vicious Bitches Society</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published February 29, 2004
> 
> Set immediately after the events of Billy. Written for the Cordyficathon for [](http://dramatic-spy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dramatic-spy.livejournal.com/)**dramatic_spy** , who requested Cordy&Lilah friendship, and make it angsty. Not sure how angsty this is on it’s own, but when read in hindsight . . .

The danger was passed. Again.

Fred was safely tucked up in her bed. Nothing a good night’s sleep helped along by a fistful of Valium wouldn’t cure. Fortunately no one asked Cordy where she came by the pills. Gunn set himself up as watchdog, sleeping in the chair in Fred’s room in case she had any nightmares.

Wesley’s pain would take more than medication to resolve, although Cordelia suspected that large amounts of alcohol would be administered.

Now everything was quiet, and Cordy was free to pursue other issues.

She wasn’t surprised that the bar she ended up in was dark. Her target didn’t want anyone to be able to see her too clearly. Might ask uncomfortable questions.

She found the object of her search sitting at the bar, out of the line of come-ons. “What’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” Cordy asked, coming up behind her target.

“Have a seat,” Lilah said, not turning from her gin and tonic. “You bring your boss? Or is the mirror telling the truth for a change?” She gestured at the ubiquitous mirror behind the bar.

“The mirror never tells the truth.” Cordelia slid onto the stool next her. “But it’s just me.”

“I call this meeting of the Vicious Bitches Society to order, then.” Lilah flagged down the bartender and signaled for another. “Not to belittle the company, but where is the king of pain tonight?”

“He and Wes are having some bonding time. Nothing brings guys together like mutual guilt and self-loathing. I’ll have a Cosmo,” she said to the bartender when he brought Lilah’s drink.

“Girl drink,” Lilah scoffed.

Cordy shrugged. “I enjoy being a girl.”

“So what’s the Watcher have to feel guilty about? I thought he was the shining white light of Angel investigations.”

“He tried to rape and murder our resident harmless eccentric.”

“That skinny thing? What’s he got against her?”

“She was the only female in residence.”

“Ah. Bastard got to him, too.”

Cordy shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. “Research accident. Fortunately, Fred proved she isn’t so harmless. Earned some of her own vicious bitch stripes. She may outclass both of us.”

“More power to her,” Lilah toasted sardonically.

Cordelia seconded the sentiment, then toyed with her glass. “Look, Lilah, I just wanted to say . . .”

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t mean it. You don’t want to have to thank me, and you don’t want to feel obligated. You’re just grateful I spared you having to get any blood on your hands.”

“Oh, please,” Cordy scoffed. “I’ve had blood on my hands since I was seventeen. Some of it was even mine. You don’t run with the Slayer’s crew without facing death from both sides.”

“I didn’t realize Slayers had crews.”

“Yeah, well, Buffy’s special.”

“Lucky Buffy.”

They drank quietly together before Lilah looked at Cordelia, curious. “How old are you? Twenty-one?”

“Twenty-two. I’ll be twenty-three in January.”

“Why do you do this? You could be doing anything right now.”

“Well, except for acting, which is what I want to be doing.” She thought for a moment, then looked at Lilah. “I do it because I can. Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Oh, please,” Lilah derided. “Spare me the right thing speech.”

“Okay, Miss Eviler-than-thou. Why do you do it?”

“Because I can,” she spat Cordelia’s words back at her. “Because it gives me power.”

“Yeah? Power over whom?”

Lilah was silent.

“That’s what I thought. So who wins?”

“Well, I don’t have to suffer blinding torment to do my job.”

“No, only if you don’t.”

“Neither one of us is die in our beds at eighty material.”

Cordy focused on her drink. “No, I know that. We’re in the wrong line of work for survival.”

That got Lilah’s attention. “What do you know?”

“Nothing . . . specific. Life and death and life all crossing paths. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Lilah shrugged and turned back to her drink. “Not like the Powers ever tell us anything useful, huh?”

Cordy looked at her curiously. “Why would you expect the Powers to tell me anything about you? We help the helpless, remember?”

“I don’t expect anything!” She looked startled, as though just realizing what it was she was asking.

“If you want salvation, don’t go looking to the Powers. They don’t care about those things.” She turned to look Lilah squarely in the eye, showing the intensity of her feeling. “Find it in someone’s arms. Someone who thinks that you are a goddess, and makes you think so, too. Because in the end? That’s the closest to heaven that any of us can ever really expect.”

“Are you saying I need to get a man to be happy?”

Cordy shrugged. “Or a woman. Whatever floats your boat. You could always do one of each.” She climbed down off the stool and threw several bills on the bar. “Well, Lilah, it’s been a real slice. And whether you want it or not, thanks for your help tonight. I appreciate it. Meeting adjourned.”

“And do you plan to reconvene anytime soon? Because you know, I’m going to be out of town that day.”

Cordy turned and smiled viciously. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll meet up again. We have at least one good catfight in us. I want to see how that goes, don’t you?”

Lilah looked her over appraisingly. “I could take you.”

“Think so? I’ve got vampire training and four years of cheerleading. What have you got besides a stunning manicure?”

“A burning desire not to lose.”

“And you hold onto that.” She reached out and condescendingly patted Lilah’s carefully made up cheek, the one not all mottled by bruises. “Well, places to go, people to meet. You know how it is.” She started winding her way out of the crowded bar. “See you in the funny pages, Counselor.”

“Not if I see you first,” Lilah’s words carried over the crowd. “Bitch.”

Cordelia laughed and raised a hand to wave backward in acknowledgement. “That’s Queen Bitch to you!”

Lilah was going to be just fine.


End file.
